Phenotypic characterization of Vibrio anguillarum involving an extensive morphological, physiological, and nutritional comparison by means of numerical taxonomy with other species of facultatives anaerobic, marine bacteria. In vitro DNA/DNA and DNA/RNA hybridization studies of representative strains of all the facultatives anaerobic, marine eubacteria previously characterized in this laboratory. Metabolism of D-fructose in Pseudomonas doudoroffii.